The Super Cluepers Rise
This is how the Super Cluepers rise in The Mystery of the Missing Pinkie Pie. Thomas: Whenever there is trouble or a mystery to solve, there are the Super Cluepers! transforms into her Super Clueper counterpart: Captain Constellation Thomas: We are... Captain Constellation, the pony who can read stars! Twilight Sparkle: You can count on my star reading skills! transforms into her Super Clueper counterpart: Rock Star Girl Thomas: Rock Star Girl, the awesome guitar player! Miko: guitar Let's Rock! Belle transforms into her Super Clueper counterpart: Pink Sugar Heart Thomas: Pink Sugar Heart, with Super Sugar rays! Sweetie Belle: Super Sugar rays! Sugar from her horn the Tiger Truck transformers into his Super Clueper counterpart: Super Sensor Thomas: Super Sensor, with super senses of every type! Stripes: Let's make Super Sense of this! transforms into his Super Clueper counterpart: Cute Comedian Thomas: Cute Comedian, the funniest engine around! Charlie: Ready to share a good joke! transforms into her Super Clueper counterpart: Pink Angle Wing Thomas: Pink Angle Wing, with Angel Attack Wings! Ari: I am Pink Angel Wing! angel wings Thomas: And I am... the Blue Wonder! into his Super Clueper counterpart: The Blue Wonder Super Cluepers stand in front of a red screen and each pose in superhero-ish way The Super Cluepers: Let's Super Clueper do it! Percy: Super Cluepers! You're here! The Blue Wonder: Of course we are, Percy! And we're going to help you find Pinkie. Percy: That's good. Because the last time I saw her was when we were taking a nap. The Blue Wonder: I was gonna ask you that question. Luckily you did it for me. Pink Sugar Heart: Let's Super Clueper do it! Pink Angel Wing: So, what's the plan, Blue Wonder? The Blue Wonder: I'm glad you asked, Pink Angel Wing. You can check for clues from the sky. Super Sensor, use your super smell. Rock Star Girl, you find a way to find Pinkie. Cute Comedian, you can use your sense of humor to try to get Pinkie to laugh from where ever she is. Pink Sugar Heart, you'll look that way. Captain Constellation, you'll come with me and Percy. Alright, Let's Super Clueper do it! The Super Cluepers and Percy: Yeah! all split up minuet later Pink Sugar Heart: Pinkie! Pinkie! gasps Wait a minuet! Pinkie likes sugar scented treats. So, if I leave a trail of sugar leading all the way to Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie will smell it and come back. Super Sugar Rays! sugar from her horn and trots off leaving a trail behind her Sensor sniffs the ground, following Pinkie's scent. He suddenly notices a strand of hot pink hair Super Sensor: A clue! This strand of pink hair belongs to Pinkie. Star Girl is thinking of a way to find Pinkie Rock Star Girl: I know! I'll play a rock song! guitar singing Come on out, Pinkie Pie Where ever you are Where have you gone I'm sure you haven't gone far! Angel Wing searches for clues from the sky. She then comes across a crumb trail on the ground and lands Pink Angel Wing: A clue! Pinkie must have been eating something when she wondered off! Comedian is thinking of a joke to make Pinkie from where ever she is hiding Cute Comedian: Hey, Pinkie! I've got a joke for ya! Where do ponies go for a swim? pauses A Swimming Tool! but hears nothing I wonder if she'll ever come out! Constellation, The Blue Wonder and Percy are looking for Pinkie when Percy sees another clue Percy: Look, Blue Wonder! There's a clue! it up The Blue Wonder: It's one of Pinkie's SAA .45 Colts! She's never without them. Captain Constellation: We'd better go tell the others. Percy: She's right! Super Cluepers regroup Super Sensor: I found a strand of Pinkie's hair. The Blue Wonder: We found one of her .45 Colts. Pink Angel Wing: I found a crumb trail left by her. Pink Sugar Heart: Can you show us? Angel Wing takes them to the crumb trail Captain Constellation: up one and tastes it Cupcake. Pink Angel Wing: That must be the something that Pinkie must have been eating! The Blue Wonder: Hmm. Some of the crumbs must have fallen off the cupcake and landed on the ground. Percy: Do you know what Pinkie's favourite type of cupcake is? Strawberry. With any kind of icing. The Blue Wonder: Come on, Super Cluepers! Let's follow that trail of cupcake crumbs! The Super Cluepers: following the trail Let's Super Clueper do it! Super Cluepers keep following the cupcake crumb trail until it stops in the middle of the old siding where Hiro once was Pink Sugar Heart: Huh? The trail of cupcake crumbs stops here. Percy: Oh great, now what? The Blue Wonder: Don't worry, Percy. The Super Cluepers always know what to do. Captain Constellation: Yeah! Because, I can see hoofprints. The Blue Wonder: Those are Pinkie Pie's! Great job, Captain! Rock Star Girl: Rock on! Captain Constellation: Thanks! The Blue Wonder: Come on! Let's Super Clueper do it! now follow the hoofprints Pink Angel Wing: Look! They lead all the way to Ulfstead Castle! Percy: Maybe Pinkie's there. Pink Sugar Heart: I bet Stephen's seen her! The Blue Wonder: Let's not get our hopes up, Pink Sugar Heart. view Stephen at Ulfstead Castle station The Super Cluepers: Stephen! Stephen: them Hey, Super Cluepers. What case are you ''super cluepering ''today? Percy: Pinkie's gone missing and they're trying to help me find her. The Blue Wonder: So, have you seen her? Stephen: Well, I did see her trotting by with her pet Alligator Gummy. The Blue Wonder: There we have it, Super Cluepers. Our fifth clue. Thanks, Stephen. Stephen: Sure thing. See you later. and drives away The Super Cluepers: Let's Super Clueper do it! few hours later, the Super Cluepers find Gummy Pink Sugar Heart: Gummy. Have you seen Pinkie? Gummy: blinks Percy: Pink Sugar Heart, you do know Gummy can't talk. Pink Sugar Heart: I know that. The Blue Wonder: That's it. When Gummy blinks, that's an answer. One blink means: yes and two blinks means: no. So he blinked once and that meant: Yes. Percy: Can you show us the way? Gummy: blinks Pink Sugar Heart: Well, what are we waiting for? The Blue Wonder: Let's go, Super Cluepers! leads the Super Cluepers to where Pinkie is. They soon find her asleep in a field Percy: At last! We found her! The Blue Wonder: Super Cluepers, Mystery solved. Pink Sugar Heart: Let's get her to Sugar Cube Corner. I left a trail of sugar leading there. at Sugar Cube Corner Captain Constellation: Aww. She's sweeping wike a wittle baby. The Blue Wonder: We Super Clueper did it! next morning, Pinkie wakes up to see Thomas, Percy, Miko, Stripes, Twilight, Sweetie Belle, Charlie, Ari, and Gummy staring at her Pinkie: Hi, guys! Was I asleep? Percy: Yes, you were! You gave me a real scare, Pinkie! Pinkie: How? What did I do? Percy: You wondered off. I couldn't find you anywhere. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts